


Mask and Aloha play video games

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, This is a bit random, a lot of game titles renamed too, or just very random, theres swearing too, they play video games, they’re a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask and Aloha decided to play video games for Splattube! Join them and their many video games.





	Mask and Aloha play video games

Mask: Yo, what is up my squidkidz and welcome back to my Squid Channel! Today I brought in a guest you all know too well!

Aloha: Even for you, that’s so out of character, but yo everyone! It is me, the party king, Aloooooha! 

Mask: We’re here to fricking play some games and shit, and I heard you have a game you recommend to me too, Aloha?

Aloha: Damn right I do, though we will play it later. I’m 110% sure you’ll like it.

Mask: I don’t trust your judgement.

Aloha: It’s a dating game~

Mask: Fuck, you won me over. We play that one later. Anyways squiddos and octos, we both will be playing different games. And we WILL fight a lot of choices.

Aloha: I’m way too cool to agree with you dude. 

Mask: Annnnd you suck at video games!

Aloha: ANYWAYS, tell us what out first game will be Mask~y.

Mask: Call me thaaat again and you wish you didn’t. Our first game will beeeeee-  
Paper Mars! A fricking classic!

Aloha: Aren’t there more than three-

Mask: Shhhhhh there’s only three games. Those other two don’t exist.

Mask: Anyways that’s all the time we have today squidos and octos. Until next time-

Aloha: STAY FRE-

Mask: WEEB!


End file.
